


Okura vs. Masuda

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who will get the last gyoza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okura vs. Masuda

****“Eh? What on earth?” surprised by the explanation, Nishikido questioned the two younger man in front of him. “What are you guys? Two?” His brow furrowed making him look a little more menacing than he usually does. “It’s a freaking gyoza, for god’s sake. Gyoza. Not like you two haven’t had any before.” He scolded them. “You, you are 25 you know?” He looked at the taller boy. “And you are no kid either.” He changed his vision to the other one. “Now, both of you, behave.” He scolded the two sulking boy as he took the last gyoza away.


End file.
